


Dress Up Boy

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kakashi suffers, M/M, Naruto wears dresses, Smut, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi witnesses something life-changing, and it starts with Naruto- and ends with -in a pretty, pretty dress. Sakura schemes. Sai frightens. Fluff turns to some extra hard smut, because there's nothing better than these boys falling in love.<br/>xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Boy

Dress Up Boy

 

At the moment, Kakashi didn’t know what he was seeing. He was just supposed to notify Naruto of their changed team meeting time, but he was frozen, half in half out of the blonde’s window. It was a little alarming really, how quickly Kakashi’s mental functions erupted and scattered to the four winds. _It_ wasn’t even all that remarkable, but something short-circuited in Kakashi’s brain and a strange hunger was born in his gut, yet too small to be noticed.

He was more preoccupied trying to find his tongue in the face of… _it_.

A woman’s sleep dress. Nothing fancy, practical cotton, a dusky orange (of course) that fell just above Naruto’s knees and had short half sleeves. The neckline was curved, and dotted with flat beads, but it wasn’t plunging or anything; on a woman it would be something quite prudish to wear to bed.

On _Naruto_ however, Kakashi found that it was _soul-shattering_.

“Haa-” Kakashi made a noise that alerted Naruto to his presence. Turning, the blonde blinked sleepily at him, seemingly unaffected by being spotted in his…pretty sleep dress.

“Kakashi-sensei?” the young man stood by his stove, heating something up that might have been Sakura’s leftovers from the other night, but Kakashi was drowning in burnt orange fabric and bared knees.

“Naruto.” Well, at least that was a word.

“What is it?” Naruto seemed a little concerned. “You never come by this early.”

Kakashi blinked, unfreezing a little at this parody of normality. He didn’t want to investigate how utterly captivated he was by the soft lines of Naruto’s collar bones, framed so perfectly by the gentle curve of his, his, dress.

“What are you wearing?” Okay, that sounded like something Kakashi would normally say, autopilot seems to be working. Good.

“Oh, this?” Naruto then plucked the hem of his dress with one bashful hand, the gesture shockingly feminine and a sledgehammer against Kakashi’s forced cool. “I got it cheap, and it’s super comfortable.”

“It’s a girl’s dress.” Kakashi’s voice was flat when his mental faculties were hemorrhaging, carefully unfeeling.

Naruto gave him a sort of look that suggested Kakashi was being dumb.

“Yeah. So? Girl things are usually softer, and airier.” Naruto was waking up more now, and was getting irritated that Kakashi was still hanging in his window like a monkey. “What do you want?”

“Uh.” Feeling dawning realization settling in his gut, Kakashi started to panic a little, and rushed- “meeting’s at three now, see you!” and popped out of there. He didn’t stop until he was half the village away, and even then, he slipped into a shadow to figure out how to breathe again.

Really, Kakashi, he told himself, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just clothes. A dress. On Naruto.

But it looked so _good_ on him. Delicious in such a sinful way, like Naruto wasn’t really only Naruto anymore, he was more, he was Naruto in a pretty, pretty dress looking so _pretty_ …

“No.” He firmly told himself, aloud even to make his point clear, “Just no.”

And as a master of self-deception, Kakashi removed the image from his head, ignoring the sense of disappointment that he hadn’t caught it on his sharingan. That way the memory wouldn’t fade, maybe he should pop by more often at that time— no.

And moved on, as if it hadn’t happened.

 00

Naruto grumbled, arms behind his head as he meandered through the village. Kakashi-sensei had been avoiding him for a while. Did it have something to do with the jounin catching him in his dress? Naruto hoped not, it wasn’t that big of a deal, to him at least. Sure, when he was younger maybe he would have flipped out at the implication that his masculinity (as a twelve year old he hadn’t even had any, but it was an important part of his pride then) was in question, but now it was just part of him. He didn’t see it as a gender thing.

Which is why Kakashi’s reaction was a little annoying, perhaps in a small corner of his heart a little hurtful, but Naruto was good with hurt. He could manage it, move through it like every other hurt he had ever internalized.

“Hey Naruto, what’s with the face?”

It was Sakura-chan, looking even more beautiful by the day! Sometimes Naruto was jealous at how pretty her hair was, and how her waist was so tiny. He had based his sexy henge on Sakura’s hair length after all, way back when.

“Sensei’s been avoiding me.” He pouted.

Sakura looked surprised, “What for? He’s been at training with us.”

Sighing, Naruto lowered his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, but we train together like once a week. Sasuke’s usually out of the village, you’re at the hospital, I’m stuck learning Dad’s seals from his crappy handwriting, but I’m talking about regular stuff. Sensei and I would usually meet for lunch or dinner or whatever, but he keeps fleeing when he sees me!”

Sakura snorted, “Don’t whine, Naruto. He’s probably busy. But hey, you want to help me get a kimono for the anniversary ball?”

Ah right, the ball for Konoha’s survival anniversary.

“I need one too, don’t I?” Frowning, Naruto tried to imagine himself in something fancy like that and kept failing. Until he thought of a tight waist, and long sleeves. Delicate colors. And then he was smiling.

“Come on, Sakura-chan!” he looped an arm through hers, “let’s go buy some nice things!”

Laughing, Sakura was dragged until she yanked him to her side. Eventually, they ended up at Sakura’s favored boutique, with Naruto grimacing at the men’s section.

How flat, how boring. Like boxes. No colours. No soft fabrics. No pretty things.

Sakura jumps when he appears at her elbow, but notices in an instant his downtrodden expression. It takes a few minutes of feet shuffling and half-answers for her to get it. And then, Naruto watches realization cross her features, and then bites his lip in the instant between Oh and _Oh_.

But Sakura-chan laughs gaily, locks their elbows like she does with Ino and pulls him over to the brighter colors rather than the sedated blues she was looking at.

Naruto had never loved her so much as in that instant.

They both find something, and then tread back to Naruto’s place for show and tell and ‘girl talk’ as Sakura calls it. Naruto tells her his suspicions about Kakashi-sensei, and she gets that twinkle in her eye that usually tells him she knows something he doesn’t.

“Do like you have always done, Naruto.” She tells him as she’s leaving, putting a finger next to her nose slyly. Apparently, that must mean something.

Growling, Naruto closes the door and then turns around, seeing the box open on his bed, silky fabric half in and out of it. Eyeing the sheen of it for a moment, Naruto grinned and then put it back on for some due self-admiration. He didn’t notice the familiar chakra signature pass his window and smack straight into the tree in its path.

00

For his part, Kakashi was highly aware of his new status as a stalker. He used to hold in disdain those men who hung around their crush’s workplace, home, watched them unannounced and hidden, following them like some creep with a creepy mission. And yet, now he was one.

Naruto would be out getting groceries. Kakashi just happened to be in the crowd…keeping an eye on him.

Naruto would be training with Yamato. Kakashi would be in a tree a few paces to the left…supervising.

Naruto would be visiting Chouji, or Sai, or Shikamaru, or whoever, and Kakashi would be only so many steps behind.

Naruto would be bothering Tsunade. Kakashi would wait below to see where Naruto would go afterwards.

Naruto would be at home, trying on that goddamn kimono for the nth time. Kakashi would be drooling in the tree, comatose.

There was a reason Kakashi showed his (masked) face only for about ten solid minutes at that anniversary gala, and it started with _N-_ and ended in – _aruto in a soft orange kimono with beautiful white embroidered flowers curving up over his hip and the delicate sleeves_. Kakashi couldn’t handle that! Especially in such a public space, with so many other people looking at the blonde, some confused, some interested, and others just uncaring.

Kakashi didn’t understand how none of them seemed to have the same _holy-fucking-god-damn_ feeling he himself had every time he so much as remembered fondly on that masterpiece.

So, basically, Kakashi had seen a lot of Naruto in the last several weeks, but Naruto hadn’t seen much of Kakashi at all. Which is what made this mission brief so awkward.

The blonde was side-eyeing him in annoyance, Sakura was up and out glaring at him, Sai didn’t seem to catch onto the tension in the room, Tsunade was continuing on without any shits given, and Kakashi simply stared ahead and tried to both listen to the important bits of information and ignore everything else.

“Understood?” Tsunade demanded, tossing the mission scroll at Sakura, and then all of them were on the move.

At least, until they finally arrived some ten kilometers outside of their target’s town.

“What?!” Naruto gaped at Sakura.

“Yeah. Come on, weren’t you listening?!” she snapped, “I can’t act as the wife, I’m needed to relay the information. Katsuya’s powers are fine tuned to only me and Tsunade. You and Sensei are the ones going undercover. Now hurry up, I have a merchant’s dress for you.” She prodded Naruto over to the trees to give him the illusion of privacy. When he disappeared, she whirled on Kakashi in all her pink haired fury.

“And you!” she hissed, quiet enough that Naruto shouldn’t be able to hear, “You are going to act as the perfect damn husband, do you hear me? You love your wife, you love her and you brought her here for a new life. Hopeless civilians in love, got it?”

Swallowing at both the look in his student’s eye and at that earth-shattering word…’love’, Kakashi made a noise of agreement. It could have been a noise of fear, but Sakura accepted it anyways. He dressed down to semi-rich merchant civilian standards, somewhat flattened his hair from its distinctive shape and color, and Sakura supplied an eye patch. Thankfully, ‘Kentaro’s’ face just needed a henge to work and he could maintain one in his sleep if he needed to. That way he didn’t have to expose his face at all. The only female member of his team marched off to the side where Naruto still hadn’t emerged, and left him with Sai.

“Are you nervous?” Sai asked in that blank sort of way he always had. Kakashi was of the opinion that the kid simply continued to act in his socially-stunted way just to fuck with people.

“What?” he replied, “Why?”

Sai continued to smile. “Because you’ll be acting married with Naruto. Whom you love.”

Wheezing, Kakashi cut himself off before he yelled something rather unflattering. Staring wide-eyed at the _still fucking smiling_ guy, Kakashi couldn’t respond because just then, well.

Naruto burst out of the trees, dressed and furious. She didn’t even give Kakashi the decency of some reaction time before she linked her arms around one of his and glowered at Sakura. Her dress was stately, long sleeved and a deep purple (the colour most self-impressed merchants wore as it had something to do with royalty), whereas her hair was done up in some fashionable thing that made her eyes all the more clear.

“How’s this for wifely duties?”

“Just fine.” Sakura replied, amused. Kakashi glared at her without actually glaring, because if there was any reaction he could give to this – Naruto in a very pretty dress, all…curvy – was to give no reaction.

“Off with you two, take these bags, civilian pace, we’ll meet you after you get the intel tomorrow morning. Hopefully.” And then Kakashi was alone with a fuming female Naruto.

“Um.” Kakashi started, after nearly an hour of silence that only felt awkward on Kakashi’s side. It was a dark day when Kakashi felt the need to fill an awkward silence. How the mighty have fallen. Bemoaning his loss of self-control in his head, Kakashi turned so he could peer down at Naruto, who…actually didn’t look like Naruto, not really.

Naruto’s whisker marks were smoothed over, her hair wasn’t quite the same shade of gold, and her eyes just a tad darker. And she moved with that jolting deliberateness that civilians did, since they were deaf and dumb to the noise they made. Though, Kakashi thought he didn’t look quite like himself either. It was just more jarring on Naruto, since Kakashi was intimately familiar with every single angle of the boy.

Naruto was giving him a confused look and Kakashi realized he had been silent for over a minute.

“Do you know what we’re trying to get from the target?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “something about what the Lord whatshisface has been doing in the eastern half of Fire country. With his army people.”

“Right.” Kakashi vaguely recognized that. Oh well, he’d done more important missions on less intel, he wasn’t worried about his acting skills.

Naruto hummed, and wasn’t that a strange tone of voice in his woman’s vocal chords? Kakashi could even smell the change in Naruto – it must be his new henge, what actually changes his body with chakra instead of the mild genjutsu that the Academy taught.

“What are you thinking about?” Kakashi asked, and wow, was that out of character? Sweating just a bit under his weirdly light costume, Kakashi hoped Naruto didn’t think so. He also shouted some obscene insults within his own head to force his thoughts back on track.

Naruto sighed, and Kakashi frowned.

“I’m bored, and Sakura-chan confused me, and I don’t know what she meant by ‘wifely duties’” the blonde pouted and that looked different on a softer face than on his regular one.

“Hm” Kakashi responded, not sure either. He knew though, deep in his bones, that it wasn’t going to be good for his blood pressure. He had only just gotten used to the way Naruto was hanging off him like a regular civilian wife tired after a long journey, and in the next few minutes they would have to act and behave like a newlywed couple, eager to start their new life.

Getting through the gate was easy – there wasn’t one. It was a medium sized town, so they could stroll through as they pleased, at least until they got to the ‘head honcho’s’ side of town and then were halted by a couple of hired security guards.

“My name’s Kentaro, and this is my wife Miyami. I have an appointment with the Lord, about moving my silk business here to your fine town.” Kakashi made sure to inject as much exhaustion and uncertainty Kentaro the silk merchant would be feeling at this time, and was rewarded when the guards led them through. Naruto at his side gave a small curtsey, and thanked them in the softest voice he’d ever heard, without looking either of them in the eye. As they crossed into the Lord’s mansion, Naruto kept to Kakashi’s side, just a step behind.

Right, proper civilian wife.

It was both mildly intriguing and a bright spot of annoyance to Kakashi though; for one thing, where did Naruto learn to act this way? And for another, how can Kakashi make sure he never did again? It was unnerving, and Kakashi half wanted Naruto to burst out laughing or holler or cackle the way he would normally. It had only been something like five hours since they left Konoha, and Kakashi desperately wanted to be back where Naruto was Naruto, even when he wore beautiful things.

But then they were led to the Lord, after ‘freshing up’ (civilians were strange), and Kakashi had to focus.

Mission partially successful, as they still had to wait for the intel to be dropped with their morning tea, Kentaro and his wife would be hosted in the Lord’s house for the evening. But that involved actually bedding down with his ‘wife’, just in case they had watchers. And Kakashi didn’t quite notice what that meant until he turned around, and found Naruto stepping out of his dress.

Cue mini head explosion.

Kakashi didn’t embarrass himself, and merely turned and started removing his own clothes. They were husband and wife, this would be the norm. Naruto squeaked behind him, and Kakashi turned to find him holding up some kind of frilly….thing. Pink and bright and actually quite horrendous.

Catching him looking, Naruto, blushing, stuffed the thing back into her bag. “Sakura-chan thinks she’s funny.” Kakashi snorted, thankful that Naruto at least had some fashion taste, even if it wasn’t to Sakura’s standards. The orange sleep dress of Kakashi’s memories was a million times better than _that_.

And then they went to bed.

It was awkward at first, lying down, and they were still and stiff for a solid minute before Naruto grunted (femininely) and said into the darkness: “Anata, I’m cold. Come closer.”

Jerking, Kakashi responded, “Ah, sorry koi,” and shuffled closer, encasing the smaller form in his arms. They shared a pillow, enough so that Kakashi’s mouth (still in Kentaro’s henge) was delving into Naruto’s blonde hair, spread across the pillow like sunshine over a hill.

It was warmer, and Naruto seemed to melt into his embrace. Kakashi swallowed, taking the risk to lean a bit of his weight over his wife --over Naruto his teammate not his wife kami on a stick Hatake get it together-- and sighed as if falling asleep.

Naruto’s breathing paused, and one slim hand rested lightly over where Kakashi’s wrapped around her middle. By all rights, they looked the perfect image of a couple after along tiring day sleeping in an unknown place. How Naruto’s breathing changed, and how Kakashi could hear it, was intense in a way Kakashi had never experienced before. Sure, his experiences with others in his bed were sort of…clandestine at the best of times, but he didn’t remember lying like this with anyone.

As Naruto shifted to get more comfortable, Kakashi could make out a woman’s shoulder in the darkness. It didn’t look like Naruto, and Kakashi suddenly, absurdly wanted _Naruto_ in his arms. Even in a dress Naruto was a man, was muscle and angles and planes of flesh instead of these soft civilian curves. Kakashi clenched his teeth and told himself to damn well get over it, he shouldn’t feel like this about his teammate, about his former student. He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, he—

“Are you asleep?” Naruto whispered into the darkness, startling him.

“No.” Well, it was the truth.

“Me neither.”

This was frustrating, they couldn’t really talk about anything that Kentaro and Miyami wouldn’t talk about.

Kakashi was sure that Naruto was just trying to fall into a doze when the blonde spoke again, whispering even quieter, like it was a secret for the pillow to hear only.

“Could…could you hold me tighter?” Mouth going dry, Kakashi realized that…that was Naruto asking, that wasn’t a Miyumi product. The person in his arms wanted Kakashi to tighten them. Licking his lips, Kakashi tried to steady his beating heart, his flipping stomach.

Taking a deep breath, the older man pulled tighter, and the smaller body came with ease, slipping deeper into his hold like they were made to fit. Kakashi let the breath out next to Naruto’s ear, and the blonde let out a soft gasp, though it was like she didn’t know she had. They were pressed together now, and Kakashi could feel Naruto’s fluctuating heartbeat against his own. What Kakashi wouldn’t give to know what was going on in Naruto’s head.

Kakashi wanted to tighten his arms enough that Naruto let out a real Naruto noise, a squawk or a cry, or even his name. Not knowing where his mind was going, but for once letting it run off into the distance, Kakashi turned his nose gently in the blonde hair before him. Naruto swallowed, and ran his fingertips along the backs of Kakashi’s clasped hands.

The night went slowly, but in a comfortable way. For a mission, Kakashi thought it wasn’t that bad.

The morning though, he couldn’t look Naruto in the eye, Naruto was blushing hard whenever they even went near each other, and Sakura was smiling smugly. Mission turned out successful after all. Kakashi had a lot to think about, and all of it was around a blonde, returned to his male shape.

00

“You want what?” Sakura stared, dumbfounded at her old sensei.

Kakashi stared back, not going to repeat himself.

“Uh” Sakura floundered a bit, reorganizing the same tray of bandages that she had already done. “Well, flowers are always a good bet. A gift that isn’t too expensive, or too big. Chocolates. ‘Something to let someone know you like them, like, like-like them’ is a pretty broad thing sensei.”

“So, not like. A book?” Kakashi didn’t know what he was still doing here, he got his answer. Flowers. Flowers sounded good.

Sakura drew herself up, “If you think about getting that poor girl Icha-Icha I swear to _god_ , sensei--” but she was talking to a burst of smoke. Privately, Sakura smiled and put a hand to her mouth.

“’Like-like’ sensei? Really? I hope Naruto has more sense than you do.” She paused. “Never mind. You’re both doomed.” But it was cute, in a sort of what-took-so-long and an oh-my-god-so-hot way. She continued on her way, content with the knowledge that Naruto would be hunting her down later with probably a handful of some pretty strange flowers.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was in a conundrum. He figured that the flower should be bright. Like, _bright as fuck_ , because Naruto wasn’t some white lily kind of guy, no way. Reappearing with a burst of smoke in the Yamanaka flower shop, Kakashi stood, uncomfortable for a while and nose itching at the scents. Not roses, not those yellow things, not anything that had any explicit meanings to them, though Naruto probably wouldn’t know a damn thing about the language of flowers. Maybe a plant instead? Naruto did get him Mr. Ukki the lovely thing that it was, and it wasn’t really the most …beautiful plant.

Aha!

A small bush plant with thick cactus-like leaves with hundreds of little tiny explosions of orange flowers, potted in a red thing with a simple design around the rim. Perfect.

Ino had just emerged to greet whoever it was, and she caught just enough of Kakashi to know who was there before he burst into smoke, a handful of cash dropping to the counter and a “hope that’s enough” lingering behind him.

Eyeing the money, Ino raised her eyebrow. “That would be enough o buy the shelf, sensei.” She said to herself, a small grin forming as she realized that Kakashi had been here buying flowers. Since he didn’t seem the type to like them at home, clearly they must be for someone else. Oh ho ho ho! Sensei. This was gold. Ino cackled to herself, rushing about to end her shift and head over to find Sakura, knowing for sure that the pink haired girl would have all the ins on Kakashi’s new beau.

Further away, walking slowly towards Naruto’s place, Kakashi paused just under the boy’s building. He held the plant in his hands, liking the weight of it, and feeling absolutely, annoyingly embarrassed to be here.

He was Hatake Kakashi. He didn’t do confessions. Or emotional things, really.

But, in the shadow of the building, one hand delicately feeling the softness of those little petals, Kakashi had to admit to himself that he was about to do something completely out of character.

_‘Could…could you hold me tighter?’_

He could lie to himself and say that it was a passing crush, but Kakashi knew himself better than that. This was…this was real. And he was going to do it.

Right!

Courage bolstered, Kakashi took the long way to Naruto’s door, walking up stairs and standing in front of it like a fool. Knocking on the door seemed like an insurmountable task. He didn’t really have to do this, this was stupid and childish, Naruto was better of just not knowing---

Of course, what should happen but the object of his affections actually open the door. Startled, Naruto blinked cutely at finding his old sensei standing outside his door like a stalker, before the splash of color in his hands that wasn’t book-shaped caught his attention.

Naruto’s blue eyes widened further, something different entering them as they glanced up again to meet Kakashi’s. Heart missing a beat, Kakashi smiled a real smile, eye crinkling instead of closing, and held the plant out.

“Ah, for you.” Kakashi tried not to clear his throat, or make any other movement or sound that denoted nervousness. He refused to even think that he was nervous, of course he wasn’t he was an elite jounins, this was nothing!

Except it was.

“Kakashi, this…” Naruto said, and Kakashi felt his breathing cut out. Naruto hadn’t said ‘Sensei’ or ‘Kakashi-sensei’, just his name, just his _name_.

But now what? Naruto hadn’t finished. Kakashi fluttered a bit, wiping his palms on his pants (even though he wore gloves which defeated the purpose of it).

“Do, do you like it?” He asked, voice a little weak. Abruptly, Kakashi felt ridiculous, like the plant was a terrible choice, he should have gone with like, daisies or something less…dumb.

Naruto clutched the pot to his chest suddenly. “I love it. She’s…she’s pretty.” Kakashi straightened at the smile Naruto directed first at the plant and then him, a small smile that just made everything around Naruto brighten. Kakashi’s heart filled, and he couldn’t help reaching out to just lightly tap his fingertips to the back of Naruto’s hands. It was a fleeting touch, but it was like Kakashi was transferring something to Naruto. _What_ he didn’t know.

Maybe Kakashi’s endless gratefulness for Naruto being so fucking great all the time. Maybe his fondness, affection, and interest all rolled into one. Maybe even just grounding himself in the fact that Naruto was clutching his gift to him to his chest, to his heart, like it was as precious as a baby.

And that word again…pretty. Like Naruto.

“Good.” Kakashi said, now at a loss for what to do. Shuffling a little, Kakashi figured a retreat would be a good option and waved a hand, turning to go back down the hall and the stairs. Popping out in a shunshin right now, in Naruto’s face, struck him as a little rude. Damn, he was breaking all his own personality rules.

Before he got too far though, Naruto called out to him.

“Oi, wait!” Naruto had taken a few steps out his door, but didn’t approach. He had a small blush on his cheeks, and Kakashi thought if he wasn’t holding the plant he’d be wringing his hands.

Naruto seemed to blank a moment, causing Kakashi to turn to face him more fully.

“Ah.” Naruto’s blush increased and before Kakashi could prompt him (feeling a little off balance himself) Naruto burst out with: “Wanna go on a date?”

Horror crashed down over Naruto’s face like a gate, horror and embarrassment.

“NEVERMIND!” Naruto fled into his apartment, “Forget it! That didn’t just happen!” the door slammed, and Kakashi was left outside, wide-eyed and frozen.

Feeling torn between laughing at how Naruto propositioned him, and pumping an arm in a very Gai-esque move of victory, Kakashi grinned widely, teeth and everything under his mask. Jittering with glee because dammit Naruto asked him out, Kakashi performed the shunshin straight into Naruto’s room, appearing right in front of the poor boy. Naruto had his hands pressed to his bright red cheeks, looking a strange cross of self-reproaching, horrified, and terrified now that Kakashi was going after him.

“Next Friday, I’ll make some soup at your place.” Kakashi beamed at the blonde, still holding the handseal for shunshin. “Wear something nice.”

Date set, Kakashi popped out without waiting to see Naruto’s reaction. If he had stayed, he would have seen Naruto slowly process it all, hands falling, before yelling out “YES!” into his apartment.

_‘Wear something nice’_

Naruto stopped jumping, horror once again crossing over his features. He had nothing _nice_ to wear! SAKURA-CHAN!

00

Friday rolls around without fanfare, and Naruto was fidgeting with the sleeves of his new nice dress. Well, over-sized shirt really because Sakura had popped him into these tight legging things and had squealed like it was a good thing, but the shirt could double as a dress in his opinion. It, like most of his things, was a nice shade of orange, and with the black leggings, Naruto thought he carried it off pretty well.

Sakura had said that the way the neck slipped wide over his shoulders, showing off the definition of his shoulders, was ‘hot as all hell, Naruto what the fuck’ so Naruto was feeling remarkably good about himself.

But as dinner came closer, he got more and more nervous and half inclined to rush back into his shinobi clothes. What if Kakashi hadn’t meant something nice like something pretty?  What if he meant something manly? Naruto was on the verge of ripping his hair out and the damned bastard wasn’t even here, if he’s going to be late Naruto would scream because this was important.

Was that a knock on the door?

Swallowing, Naruto fidgeted again with the hem of his dress, feeling it slip around his thighs (currently feeling a little claustrophobic in the legging things) when he went and opened it. Kakashi was outside, and though he wasn’t wearing anything different than normal, Naruto’s mouth went dry.

He wasn’t wearing the flak vest.

“Hi.” Naruto stated, a little dumbfounded by both the shape of his sensei without that blocky thing on him, and the way that one steel dark eye was looking at him from top to bottom.

“Hey.” Kakashi responded, out of reflex it seems. He had a grocery bag in his hand, eggplant sticking out the top.

“Come in.” Naruto flushed, feeling awkward and out of place.

“Thanks.” Kakashi stepped in, head turning to follow Naruto as he closed the door. Shivering, Naruto avoided catching his gaze, already so conscious of the way the other man was eyeing him like an Akimichi watched meat fry.

Thank kami for Sakura-chan. ‘He won’t be able to take his eye off you’ for sure.

“What’s for dinner?” Naruto put on a brave smile, putting his hands on his hips.

Jerking, dark eye stuck there around the cinching of his waist, Kakashi held the bag up, “The only thing I know to make. Eggplant miso soup.”

“Sounds great!” Naruto moved deeper into his admittedly small apartment, getting out the biggest pot he had.

They got more and more relaxed with each other as they made dinner together. Kakashi would tell him to do something, and Naruto would do his best. In cutting the eggplant, Kakashi had actually reached around him to help guide his hand. Naruto was sure his ears burned hot, but was inwardly pleased by how…different the jounin was looking at him.

Sure, it took that one mission where they posed as a married couple for Naruto to realize that yeah, he liked Kakashi, but it was hard to pin the jounin down. Then…the plant, the newly dubbed Akiro-sensei who sat smugly by his window. Seems Sakura was right.

The soup was good, and though Naruto was tempted, he kept his eyes down. Except, he couldn’t, it was boring staring at the table, and the one time he forgot and let his eyes slip, they wandered to find Kakashi watching him over the curve of his soup bowl after sucking the last drops out.

Naruto couldn’t control his gasp, and blushing forced his gaze away. He couldn’t say he saw very much though, the bowl was in the way, but Kakashi had been drilling holes into him with only his eye. Getting up, Naruto took his bowl to the sink, breathing out slowly. Rubbing a hand down his stomach to feel the soft fabric of the shirt-dress, Naruto startled when a warm body pressed up behind him.

Kakashi reached around him to grasp the counter top, breathing out shakily in his ear. Naruto noted distantly that maybe Kakashi was as uncertain about their situation as he was. It reminded Naruto of that night in bed together, and his face warmed simultaneously as…other parts of him.

Naruto heard when Kakashi licked his lips, and his eyes flew open – Kakashi hadn’t put on his mask. Staying still as he could, Naruto shivered when Kakashi shifted closer, ducking down to slip his bare cheek (shaved) across Naruto’s whisker marked one. Naruto swayed backwards, feeling at once overheated and shivering with cold.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said, voice deep and clear. He had turned his face so his lips moved against Naruto’s skin. Eyes closing without him noticing, Naruto was so supremely focused on where Kakashi was that he nearly forgot to reply.

“For what?” and when Naruto’s lips moved, he could feel Kakashi press harder, countertop now digging into Naruto’s hips. The hot and hard line of jounins at his back was overwhelming to Naruto, a body that was so _strong_.

Naruto’s face was turned by Kakashi’s gloved hand, just enough so that their lips brushed at each other’s corners. That hand didn’t move either, and Naruto nearly whined at the feeling of long fingers spanning around his neck and jaw, solid and unmoving.

“For being brave when I was afraid.” Kakashi said into his mouth, just barely kissing him and _holy-fuck-please_ , moving back when Naruto surged to get _more_.

“Hng?” Naruto wanted to ask what that meant, but he was sort of drowning in Kakashi-smell right now, come back later.

Kakashi chuckled against him, and Naruto felt it vibrate from that hard chest through into his back. Naruto wanted to be rash and just grab the infuriating man and kiss him silly, but held back when Kakashi stepped back, releasing him but keeping gloved hands on the counter. Naruto turned too, trapped between Kakashi’s arms.

The mask wasn’t quite back in place, leaving about an inch of nose revealed more than usual so Naruto reached up and gently replaced it. Watching him gravely, Kakashi just stared at him. Staring back, Naruto catalogued the shape of his hair in the darkening light, and the way his eye was so dark and deep it felt like looking into a cave.

Kakashi slipped forward into his arms, and Naruto felt his heart hammer when they hugged so intimately and softly that Naruto couldn’t compare it to any other hug he’d ever received in his life. And he remembered every single one.

“I’d like to do this again.” Kakashi confessed into his shoulder, and Naruto melted into his embrace.

“’Kay” He whispered back.

They were silent a moment. Before Kakashi stepped back and away, ducking his head in a move that would be bashful on anyone else.

“You look very pretty. I’d like to see your other pretty things.” Kakashi spoke again, and Naruto felt electrified at the obvious appreciation in his gaze.

Trying not to squeal like some terrible fangirl, Naruto blushed and hunched his shoulders, nodding. Then, Kakashi took his leave, and Naruto giggled into his pillow for several hours until he fell asleep late into the night. Success.

00

It was very clear that Naruto wanted him, Kakashi thought to himself, a little giddy with the thought. It was probably clearer that Kakashi wanted Naruto, but in Kakashi’s opinion, who couldn’t want Naruto? And Kakashi had had plans, oh yes, Naruto was even aware of them.

A hotly whispered, “Next time, put on that kimono.” After a great make-out session made it especially clear what Kakashi was going to do to his younger lover.

But then, mission. Long mission to an outpost that was suffering a rash of attacks by weird non-human things. Naruto was needed elsewhere, jinchuuriki status and all, and Kakashi was left with Sai and Yamato to figure out what the hell kind of bloodline this was, oh, some kind of puppet jutsu. With monsters from the underworld. Fantastic.

Overall, it took two months before Naruto and Kakashi were back in the village together at the same time, and Kakashi was _aching_ for it. Kakashi got in, dirty, tired, and staring blankly until Tsunade finally let them go and he went straight to Naruto’s place. Naruto was knocked out on his bed, dressed once again in that dusky orange sleep dress, snoring up a storm. Kakashi sighed in relief at just the sight, leaning down over the blonde to press a masked kiss to the curve of his neck. So sweet, so beautiful.

“Mhn, ‘Kashi, hey.” Naruto slurred in his sleep, eyes cracking open to show just a little bit of blue and Kakashi had never felt so infatuated in his life.

“Hey. I’m gonna shower.” He ran a hand through that blonde hair.

“Yep. Then come to bed.” Naruto shifted in bed, rearranging himself like a cat basking in the sun.

Shower over and done with within ten minutes – hot water is always a privilege – Kakashi first climbed into bed to hover over Naruto, pressing him into the mattress with his weight. He just…wanted to feel the other breath. Naruto whined something, a hand crawling out to grasp Kakashi’s thigh to respond, somehow.

Kakashi smiled and rolled, pulling Naruto tighter into his arms, tighter and tighter, pulling Naruto in until the boy let out his breath in a whoosh. Yes. Good, good, ---

Kakashi fell asleep within seconds, exhausted.

Kakashi woke up within seconds as well, aroused as all hell.

Naruto was face down in his pillow, hugging it to him, but his back was arched backwards into Kakashi. His pert little bum sat in the curve of Kakashi’s hips and as Kakashi swam into awareness, he realized that he was hard, fat and throbbing. One of Kakashi’s legs had found its way between Naruto’s, and an arm was curled around the blonde’s bony hip.

There was a heat between them now, a kind of heavy morning heat that settled into Kakashi’s soul to simmer and bubble.

Inhaling through his nose, Kakashi relished in the scent of Naruto unimpeded, no mask, no distance between them. Pressing his forehead to Naruto’s shoulder blade, Kakashi pulled and pressed until he had his knee high up between Naruto’s thighs, his cock between the cheeks of Naruto’s bare ass (sleeping without underwear as he was – _fuckthatssohot_ \- and his hand slipping to take hold of the blonde’s morning wood.

He was going to make Naruto come, Kakashi decided sleepily. It wouldn’t take long, and it roused Naruto from sleep to wakefulness like he was still dreaming, whimpering and moving against Kakashi.

Kakashi was humping into Naruto’s soft round cheeks at the same pace as his hand was stroking and fondling the pink cock beneath the dress’ skirt. As Naruto mewled into the real world, Kakashi dropped kisses along his tan skin, drugged and drowsy with it.

“Ahn, Kakashi-? What?” Naruto whined, thrashing his head a bit even as he climbed the slope of his orgasm.

“Come, Naruto, please.” Kakashi rasped into the skin under his mouth, panting it, because his own orgasm was rushing up behind his eyeballs, filled with two months’ worth of desire.

“Ga-Kakashi!” Naruto moaned and spilled, jerking feebly around in Kakashi’s grip.

Crushing forward with his own completion, Kakashi rolled heavily into Naruto’s body, gaining a sleepy whimper.

“Fuck, I missed you.” He groaned into Naruto’s neck, accepting Naruto’s attempts to roll over.

“You too.” Naruto spread his legs around Kakashi and cuddled the man’s head into his arms. Dropping his nose into the other’s neck, Kakashi felt along with his lips until he found the neckline of the dress, flat beads and all. He nibbled around the cloth, taking both fabric and flesh into his teeth to mark. They rested, content and quiet.

Naruto started up a wave in his hips, young and lusty that he was. Kakashi felt a grin being pressed to his hair, before Naruto chirped something cheekily.

Pausing, Kakashi lifted his face to peer up at Naruto, catching a cheeky smile and a challenging glint.

“How much did I miss you?” Kakashi parroted, contemplating.

In a move too fast for the blonde to escape, Kakashi rolled them so Naruto was now under Kakashi, thighs spread wide and indecent, arms pinned up to the pillow and dress only just covering his modesty.

“A lot.” Kakashi smirked dangerously, liking how Naruto seemed captivated by him, captivated and mildly frightened. “I can show you how much.” He pressed his half-hard cock into Naruto’s barely hidden one, enjoying the rank mess they made together. Leaning down, Kakashi kissed Naruto through the next few minutes without moving his hips, letting the wet kiss and the pressure of his body push them both back to hardness.

Then he sat back on his heels, devouring Naruto’s spread form with both eyes.

“Let’s have some breakfast. Then I’ll show you more.” His smile was dark, he knew, but he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Naruto was going to have to either deal with the darker side of his libido or respond in kind to survive.

Kakashi had every confidence in the boy, since even just the sight on Naruto in that prudish, soft, nothing-special dress still sent shivers up Kakashi’s spine.  

Naruto complained, but they spent the morning like that, both hard and turned on, but teasing it out, making it _stretch_. Naruto would glance under his lashes to find Kakashi staring at him, bare faced and ravenous. Kakashi would turn around and find Naruto biting his lip, pressing the heel of his hand into his hard crotch, still a wet dream in that damned dress.

God, Kakashi was nearly panting with how good this was going to be.

While the day had started with sunshine and the sounds of busy life outside, the afternoon turned darker and stormier, windy and moodier.

It was just perfect.

Of course, they had instant ramen and a handful of nutrition bars, unwilling to leave for food. Kakashi lounged barefoot, bandage less, and watched Naruto putter around watering his plants. He was still pleasantly turned on, though not in the same rushing blood-pounding way. He was happy to simply watch the other, catalog the move of his hips and the turn of his elbows. The blonde spoke to his plants in whispers, clearly telling them secrets about Kakashi, sneaking little glances.

Kakashi was so in love. He felt silly with it.

That only became stronger when Naruto approached and without further ado, knelt between his spread knees. Blinking, Kakashi felt something seize hold of him, what was Naruto going to do? Of course he could think of several options that were better than the last, but he’d let Naruto decide.

But the blonde only leant forward, hair brushing teasingly along Kakashi’s pants as he reached under the bed.

When he emerged holding the kimono box, Kakashi was _ecstatic_ that he had held back.

Naruto smirked at him, cocky and bright. “Give me a minute.”

“Yep. A-Okay. I’ll be right here. Won’t even move.” Kakashi raised a hand to profess his promise, solemn and gleeful all at once.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering “Pervert” as he headed to the bathroom to dress.

It wasn’t a long wait, but Kakashi couldn’t help his fidgeting, eye trained on the door like he could suddenly gain the Byakugan and look right into it. Sounds ceased, and Naruto opened the door slowly. Kakashi hoped the boy wasn’t getting shy, not now, but that would also be such a great habit to break.

He’d just kiss the blonde whenever he glanced away shyly, kiss him and pinch his little toosh, and _Haaaaaaaaaa---_

The kimono.

As beautiful, delicate, and ethereal as he remembered. Naruto walked differently in it, stately and demanding. Like a queen.

“You’re gorgeous.” Kakashi nearly groaned, reaching his hands out to take Naruto’s.

He stood, towering over the blonde who never really did catch up to his peers in height, at least not quite yet. Kakashi huffed a breath through his nose, catching the bangs that hid those blue eyes.

Naruto was smiling, proud. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Rhetorical, because fucking yes it was nice.

Humming, Kakashi wrapped his arms around that lithe waist, heart pounding at the soft catch of silk and embroidery. He backed the other up, moving slow kisses around eyes and nose. Naruto smiled, reaching up even despite the long sleeves; the way they dragged along Kakashi’s body brought a sigh to his lips, and Naruto licked it from them.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Naruto said, one hand gripping in Kakashi’s hair.

Reaching under to grab at the younger’s legs, Kakashi hoisted him up onto the kitchen table, in doing so grasping handfuls of threat addicting fabric. “On you? Yes.” He hissed gently, blowing cool air over a tanned collar bone.

Naruto made a noise that wasn’t quite a hum nor a moan, but it was appreciative, and as welcoming as the spread of his legs.

“Don’t rip it.” He warned, lips puckering in what was probably a ‘threatening’ face. Outside, rain started to splatter at the balcony window, cooling the room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, koi.” Kakashi put his teeth next to skin and was rewarded with strong hands gripping and pulling him up to an equally strong mouth.

They kissed, sharing air and tongue between them in a cloud of heat. Naruto was hard against him, Kakashi noticed, a bump in such a pretty fabric pressed along his taut belly.

Kakashi ran his hands up Naruto’s sides, still locked together at the mouth, and felt all along the other’s arms until their fingers ran together. Detaching the other from his hair, Kakashi pulled and twisted them until he had Naruto’s hands held hostage behind the blonde head, stuck and open for Kakashi to enjoy at his leisure. Kakashi drew back so their lips barely brushed each other, and every time Naruto whimpered and drove for more, stretching his head to get it, Kakashi drew back and played with him. The fight for it was incredible, and Kakashi thought he couldn’t get enough of Naruto’s persistence. It would make the surrender all the much sweeter.

Eventually, Naruto capitulated their contest, and Kakashi gave him a full body roll, mouth hot and open dragging across tanned whiskered cheeks. 

“Please, come on!” Naruto whined, ankles crossing behind him, “Don’t tease so much, Kakashi!”

Kakashi forgot to hold onto Naruto’s hands when he went to the hem of the kimono, hands pale and stark against strong caramel calves. Kakashi fed at Naruto’s lips, making them pink and wet as a woman’s center, while putting his fingerprints all up the legs surrounding him.

“I don’t tease love.” Kakashi sucked a bright spot on his chin, moving down to the cords of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto shuddered, hands clawing at Kakashi’s shirt, eventually getting it off in a ninja flash and returned to grasp at bunching shoulders. “Yes you do,” Naruto moaned out, seemingly only half-aware of what he was saying.

“Nope.” Every time he pulled on a spot of skin with his teeth and released, it snapped back into place. So vibrant and so very real, Naruto was, always in the moment like a god visiting the mortal plane. Was he waxing poetic? Yeah. Was he elevating Naruto to divine status? No, Naruto still farted and could get pretty damned annoying when he wanted to be. Could he be both? Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes, ah, there’s the inner thigh.

“Kakashi!” Naruto cried out when he surged forward, pulling Naruto’s body harshly up and into his, rubbing their cocks together through fabric and softness like it wasn’t even there. It _got_ to Kakashi whenever he realized Naruto just didn’t really wear underwear in women’s clothes, thinking boxers too bulky and panties too constricting.

With a quick flick, Naruto’s loosely tied obi was flung somewhere else in the apartment, the kimono fabric unfolding and slipping to reveal more and more of tanned skin, flushed red with arousal. He smelled exquisite. Kakashi ducked forward, hands moving up to separate the kimono and touch more, thumbs touching skin just this close to a bright pink cock before continuing.

His mouth landed on a pink nipple, and he powered Naruto down and back, to leave him spread over the kitchen table like the best meal in the world. Something in the back of his mind told him to mark every bit of skin he could reach, and perhaps he was grasping too hard at Naruto’s thick thighs, but the blonde didn’t seem to care.

“Fuck, fuck, come here.” Naruto wanted to kiss him again, commanding hands in his hair to order him up but Kakashi wasn’t listening. He snapped a hand out and captured both hands, crushing wrists together.

“No, you’re mine.” Kakashi locked eyes with Naruto, who just looked overwhelmed and needy, while he switched over to the other nipple and sunk his teeth in. Naruto squealed, arching up and wrapping legs around his torso. Kakashi grinned around the nipple, letting it slip with a slurp.

“You’re such an ass!” Naruto complained, but Kakashi felt his cock jump up against his chest.

“Your ass.” Kakashi moved lower, tasting sweat. Distantly, Kakashi heard thunder crash, but it was like it was in another world. His world was right here beneath him.

Naruto huffed a laugh, finally just putting his feet up on the edge of the table, dropping his locked hands on his chest, opening himself up to Kakashi. “Yes, my very own.”

Kakashi inhaled deeply first, before nudging that pink cock, impressive in its intensity (maybe he _had_ teased for too long) up straight against a taut belly. He kissed and licked just under the head, until beads of precome swelled up and got left behind on Naruto’s stomach.

Then, he took Naruto in his mouth and had to release his hands in order to keep Naruto from flying off the damn table. Seizing his hips, Kakashi first placed on leg over his shoulder, then the other, all the while massaging at the dick in his mouth with his tongue.

Naruto was the perfect size. Not huge, not tiny, just right to fit for Kakashi.

Kakashi wanted Naruto relaxed and loose for him, so when Naruto’s cries grew louder, closer to the edge, he kept going. Naruto had never been hard to get off, and Kakashi wanted him to stay that way. It was sinful, and ego-stroking, and just the fucking best to be able to bring his little love to orgasm in just so many moves. And, well, Naruto didn’t play well with teasing.

Kakashi licked up every last drop that Naruto gave him, releasing the blonde to lie there and pant. Standing straight up to get a breath and simultaneously gently rub at Naruto’s wrists and hips, the places he had been the roughest, Kakashi ignored his own pressing need to bring Naruto back down to earth.

Eventually, Naruto gave a humming sigh, wrapped around a grin. When he reached out for Kakashi, accepting being pulled up vertical and into his arms, Naruto licked at the hollow of Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi shivered, carefully slipping a hand into Naruto’s head to scrape along his scalp.

“So good.” Naruto purred, pushing at Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi blinked dazedly at that roughed out voice, the post-orgasm _still-fucking-hungry_ voice Naruto used to full effectiveness.

“Take those off and sit on the bed Kakashi.” Naruto asked, sweetly with a side of danger. “It’s my turn for touching.”

Kakashi sat on the bed.

00

Yep, that was the best, Naruto thought, eyeing the other man as he disrobed and revealed that painfully hard erection to the evening air.

When Kakashi settled, Naruto took the time to stretch, popping the kinks in his back from lying on solid wood for too long. He hopped down from the table, enjoying the way his poor, dirtied kimono hung off his shoulders and slid like water over his ass.

Naruto inwardly crowed at the gulping noise Kakashi made when he nonchalantly shrugged the cloth off so it flowed to the ground. Beneath it he was bare, and now when he crossed to run his fingers in Kakashi’s hair, Naruto felt powerful. Also nervous, yes, because he’d only just fingered himself for the first time a week ago (and daily since), but Naruto flushed with the knowledge that once Kakashi decided something was his, it remained his.

Naruto was no different.

Naruto ran both hands through stocky hair, loving the play of the water drops and the light of the storm clouds over the silvery strands. Kakashi closed his eyes at his ministrations, looking more and more drugged by the second.

Naruto swallowed, a thrill running through him at the control he had, and the control he was hopefully going to give up.

Sex was the best. Sex with _Kakashi_ was even better.

“Lie down, husband,” that was a calculated decision, one that Naruto thought long and hard on but that didn’t stop the flush in his cheeks and the birds fluttering in his stomach, “let me take care of you.”

Letting out a broken sounding groan, Kakashi fell like a cut tree, eyes cracked open to watch.

Grabbing the lube from under the bed, Naruto clambered up over his silver haired man. Sitting on sculpted abs facing away, Naruto turned his head to look devilishly over his shoulder. Kakashi couldn’t seem to help the way his hands clutched over Naruto’s hips, and really, the blonde wasn’t going to stop him. The hold sent butterflies and small mammals all a skitter in his chest.

Drenching some of his fingers, Naruto licked his sore lips, rubbing to get the chilly slick warm. At the same time as he reached behind himself to slip his lubed fingers through his crack, Naruto bent over Kakashi and shuffled to level his face with his cock. Kakashi stiffened and seemed to be regulating his breathing – Naruto was going to change that. It was so long, Naruto marveled, envious and wanting in several different ways. Before in their various make-outs Naruto had felt and even seen this thing at half, little, most, and full mast, but it looked bigger here so close to his face. Of course Kakashi would have a huge cock, how could he even think otherwise?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Naruto didn’t know what to do, but licked at the head to get started.

The noise Kakashi made was whimpering, strangled, and so close to the edge Naruto was shocked he hadn’t flung himself over it yet.

Cheering in his head, that maybe this wouldn’t be so hard (it had just happened to him after all, it was pretty self-explanatory), Naruto set to work on both ends. Swallowing as much of Kakashi as he could, Naruto giggled roughly when the man cursed lowly at the (probably fantastic) sight of his fingers searching and finding his hole.

Wet fingers started with one, pressing in deep and wriggling to test how loose he was. Another was sent in after it, because when Naruto realized a week ago that there was something in there that made it so much better (Sakura called it the prostate and that was a conversation Naruto wished to never have again, nor remember), he couldn’t help himself.

Unerringly, he found that spot, and moaned around his mouthful. Kakashi made a strange “Haa-haeeugn~!” sound, and Naruto wished he could see his face. (That’s a novelty too, he can see Kakashi’s face whenever he wanted! That was _his_ face now!)

Kakashi hands framed Naruto’s cheeks, pulling them to expose more of the place the blonde was playing with. Trembling when he twisted his fingers in a particularly good angle, Naruto slurped and sucked and got Kakashi’s cock sopping wet.

“Naruto, holy- _kami_ ,” Kakashi garbled, thighs straining under Naruto’s gaze. He couldn’t help but smirk smugly, pressing a deceptively gentle kiss to the ridge of Kakashi’s head. If there was anything Uzumaki Naruto could do, it was learn on the fly!

“Please, please, please-“ Kakashi pleaded now, hips thrusting in tiny increments.

Naruto slid off Kakashi’s cock with a loud popping noise, working it with one hand while the other stuck some of his pinky into his bright red entrance. “I thought you said you didn’t tease?”

“I did, but that’s--” Kakashi tried to argue, but Naruto had his balls by the hand quite literally.

“Well, too bad for you, because _I_ do!” Naruto chirped, though he himself was starting to wish he hand longer fingers or something better to work himself on. He could just give in now, he mused, letting spit run off the tip of his tongue to land and mar the head of Kakashi’s cock. Glancing below him between his thighs, Naruto locked gazes with Kakashi, who seemed split between what to watch: where Naruto was molesting himself, or where he was messily molesting Kakashi.

Hitting his prostate again, Naruto groaned, shaking. Nope, kay, next time.

“I’ll tease next time, fuck, come on, let’s, lets-” Naruto babbled, sitting up so fast he got dizzy. His fingers slipped out and in between turning around to face Kakashi, drenching Kakashi’s cock in probably half the damn bottle of lube, and Kakashi himself sitting up to help, Naruto lost the last of his self-restraint.

“In me, Kakashi, get in me.” He said directly to Kakashi’s sharingan eye, grinning tightly with excitement and drowning lust when the silver haired man seemed to grow cross eyed because of it.

Kakashi wrapped a strong arm around Naruto’s torso, hissing between his perfect but sharp teeth, crushing them together as he positioned himself. He slowed his movements during the actual penetration however, pinning Naruto’s flailing limbs down and refusing to give even a quarter of an inch of mercy. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Naruto’s existence narrowed down to how Kakashi was sort of, filling him up, every little part of him. His hearing belled out, ringing like the color white for an instant before rushing blood and panting breaths intruded.

Kakashi was _big_ , and it was great.

“I love you.” Naruto choked out, eyes suddenly filled with tears, strung out and cracked open because _finally_.

Kakashi looked strangely devastated, probably at both the words Naruto coughed out in the heat of the moment (you gigantic idiot!) and at the searing tightness of his body. But a long fingered hand came up, soft and gentle as it wiped under his eyes. Blinking them open, Naruto heaved in air.

He was so open, every single emotion Kakashi felt was written across his face and even though he couldn’t seem to wrap his lips around the words in his eyes, Kakashi did manage to say it all.

“Call me husband again.” Kakashi whispered, gathering Naruto closer even though it felt like they were of the same body.

Naruto cried out at the first thrust, deep and demanding, desperate and _loving_.

“Husband.” Naruto panted, feeling like there wasn’t enough air in the world for him to catch up to whatever was happening because good-fucking-hell, the earth was splitting and the sky was rendered null.

They were in a void and all that existed was Naruto and Kakashi and Kakashi in Naruto and Naruto filling up Kakashi.

Kakashi moved so he got his kegs under him, arm still bearing most of Naruto’s weight, and thrust up harder, using some kind of super strength to keep his movements smooth and long, drawing back far and farther and then filling Naruto again and again, until even the movements of drawing and sucking in were just as arousing as the dragging passes across his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck me Kakashi, fuck your wife.” Naruto whined brokenly, mouth open and probably drooling along Kakashi’s neck, but all he could taste was Kakashi.

Stuttering in body and breathing, Kakashi lunged harder, dropping Naruto back onto the bed so he loomed over him. As he sped up his hips, Naruto cried out louder, shuddering with every inward drive and dragging pull. It was hot, he was burning up, this was far, far more intense than everything he ever imagined.

“So good, Naruto, so pretty, the prettiest wife.” Kakashi rumbled amid pants, clutching and touching Naruto as if every single brush of their skin lit up the sky like the lightening flashing outside. It was awe inspiring, watching Kakashi stretch out above him like some wrathful sky god, scars and defined lines of muscle indistinguishable in the flashing of the storm outside. It was building and it was building so fast, Naruto felt like he was running full tilt straight for a cliff.

Kakashi dropped low to kiss him, though they couldn’t get enough air to continue. Mixing breathes together, Kakashi rolled his hips in churning circles, without stuttering once, without accidently pulling too far out. It was like they were suddenly attached, and every move or hitch of Naruto’s breath was eased and smoothed out in Kakashi’s.

Wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck, pulling until he felt teeth sink in deep, Naruto repaid the favor, marking that pale neck with white-turned-red indents. Kakashi was shaking, he realized dimly, thinking for a minute that it was just him shuddering and breaking apart. They were both falling to pieces, melting into one, like the weaving of their bodies working against each other was reforming them.

Kakashi was thrusting into him as if he could push far enough, deep enough that he could crawl up into Naruto’s skin and lay warmed and safe next to his heart.

Funny thing was, he was already there, and as orgasm crested, Naruto bucked and squirmed like a livewire. The only reason he remembered his _name_ was that Kakashi gasped it like a gift. The only thing holding him together was Kakashi, coming and filling him with a wetness that just felt so different from synthetic slick.

They couldn’t stop the pulse between them though, Kakashi slowed and heaved in air, sweat sticking his hair down to his forehead. Naruto felt like he was split open and gaping, even though Kakashi still slipped in his own seed. Kakashi grunted, lifting a hand to rub his thumb gently over Naruto’s panting open mouth, collapsing sideways onto the sweat-soaked bed.

Naruto twitched and juddered in the aftereffects, shivering and raw like a junkie coming down from a high – but he had a smile that Kakashi’s thumb investigated and memorized. It took a while to rediscover that they had limbs and legs, that they were two people instead of open, but it still felt like Kakashi left something other than just come behind when he pulled free.

Kakashi kept a thumb around his mouth, even as they fell slowly into sleep, cleaned and loose and quiet. It became a habit, and Naruto bemoaned the second coming of his thumb-sucking days.

00

When they married, several years down the road, Naruto wore a beautiful dress. Kakashi wore no flak vest, and a new white mask, to match his bride. It wasn’t even white, but a nice cream with a beautiful light orange sash embroidered with white flowers. Gai was best man, Sakura the maid of honor. Sai carried the rings.  

Of course there was the marriage night, but that’s a whole different story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks super lots guys! Love you all! Please comment, it's the single most effective way to drive me to write more.


End file.
